


Cin

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alternate Universe - Actors, Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Roman couldn't help but wonder what was inside Virgil's mysterious white box.





	Cin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because my sister told me to. Enjoy!

Roman was reviewing his lines when Virgil arrived. Virgil Storm: a B-list-soon-to-be-A-list actor notorious for his roles as various villains in multiple notable works. He was immediately recognized (and feared) because of his dark clothes and even darker makeup. An MCR shirt that swamped his body, black skinny jeans with so many rips in them, they could’ve been mistaken for string leggings, and eyeshadow so intense, it alone was giving everyone a death glare.

Roman tried his best to continue reviewing his lines, but it was hard to focus when Virgil’s legs were  _ so well defined  _ in those pants. Curiously, Virgil seemed to be going around the set, handing out  _ something  _ from a plain white box. Try as he might, Roman wasn’t able to figure out  _ what  _ was in Virgil’s box. So, he had to wait.

Roman was called up to film a scene. It took a couple of tries before the cameraman was able to find the perfect camera angle, and even  _ longer  _ to get the scene done. By the time they had finished, Roman was  _ hungry _ . And everyone else on the set was, too. Unluckily for Roman, that meant that by the time he reached the snack table, it was all empty. Luckily for him, Virgil noticed. Roman was sulking over the empty snack table when Virgil came up to him, box in hand. 

Tapping on Roman’s shoulder, Virgil asked, “A-Are you hungry?”

Roman jumped a bit, startled by Virgil’s sudden appearance, before replying, “Yeah, I am. But it’s fine! I can just wait until the lunch break to get some food!”

“W-Well I have s-some food here if you’d l-like some?”

“Really?!”

Nodding, Virgil opened the box he was holding. There, inside the box, were 2 of the most  _ delicious  _ looking cinnamon buns Roman had  _ ever seen! _

“Y-You could take o-one, if you’d l-like.”

“Are you serious?!”

Virgil nods. Grabbing one of the cinnamon buns, Roman exclaimed, “Thank you!” before digging in. Virgil grabbed the other cinnamon bun and ate it, looking nervously at Roman’s face.

“D-Do you like i-it?”

Roman nodded vehemently, “These are the  _ best  _ cinnamon buns I’ve ever tasted! Say, where did you get these?”

“M-My Dad owns a b-bakery… w-we made them this m-morning. H-He said t-to bring them with m-me today to help m-me make friends o-on set.”

“Well then, I’ll be your friend! I’m Roman Prince! And you are?”

“V-Virgil Foster.”

Roman smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Virgil.”

Virgil, now smiling too, said, “You too, Princey.”

The two shook hands, and began chatting. They talked about previous roles they’d had, some weird people they knew, and, most surprisingly of all to Roman, their mutual love of Disney. By the time the shooting was over, the two had exchange contact information and had plans for lunch the next day. Virgil had to leave early, since he had plans to go see a movie with his Dad, but when he left, he smiled at Roman. And what Roman wouldn’t give to keep that smile on Virgil’s face, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This story is actually part of the backstory of one of my sister's OCs. Feel free to ask about the rest of this OCs backstory/the reason for the title in the comments.
> 
> Edit: Someone asked! The OCs backstory & reason for the title are now in the comments, so you can look there if you're curious! Feel free to ask me any other questions you may have!


End file.
